


Честь факультета

by nokot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokot/pseuds/nokot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие происходит в таймлайне Сириуса Блэка. Смещается таймлайн Тома Риддла, который в этой реальности родился не в 1926-м году, а в 1959-м. В остальном его дошкольная история полностью совпадает с каноном. В результате Том Риддл и Сириус Блэк оказались однокурсниками, но, как и положено, на разных факультетах. Том — староста Слизерина.</p><p>Роль закадрового главгада переходит Гриндельвальду, чей таймлайн мы тоже безжалостно подвинули.</p><p>В соавторстве с various black</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Сириус Блэк пылал праведным гневом — да так, что даже Джеймсу в конце концов стало не по себе.  
— Ладно уж, не кипятись, — пробормотал ловец Гриффиндора, стягивая форменный джемпер. — Проиграли так проиграли...  
— В самом деле, Сириус, уймись, пожалуйста, — встрял гриффиндорский староста. — После матча кулаками не машут.  
Блэк сделал резкий, шумный вдох, собираясь поведать им о сегодняшней игре в целом и о слизеринской команде в частности все то, что за последнюю четверть часа поведать еще не успел, но вместо этого задержал дыхание, затем медленно выдохнул и уже коротко, тихо, с мрачным спокойствием пообещал:  
— Встречу — вломлю.  
Своего младшего брата он «совершенно случайно» встретил вечером в библиотеке.  
— Ты искал меня? Я польщен, — Регулус снял с полки трехтомный словарь и направился было к столу, чтобы поскорее сгрузить с себя нелегкую ношу, но Сириус, облокотившись на стеллажи, загородил ему весь проход.  
Ироничное замечание в свой адрес тот предпочел оставить без внимания.  
— Я видел, как ты обошел Поттера на последней минуте. И как маневрировал, уходя от бладжеров. За все годы, что ты играешь, не припомню, чтобы ты хоть раз демонстрировал подобную прыть. Ты отродясь таких виражей не делал. Тебе это не по силам. Это не твой стиль. — Блэк-старший выжидающе посмотрел на брата. — Ты ведь не станешь отрицать, что дело нечисто?  
Тот лишь перехватил книги поудобнее, подпер их снизу коленом, но ничего не ответил и с места не сошел.  
— Феликс Фелицис. Я правильно понимаю?  
Регулус усмехнулся.  
— Где взял?  
— Если хочешь хорошо сдать экзамены, воспользуйся литературой, — Блэк-младший кивнул на полку. — Думаю, этого будет вполне достаточно.  
— Хорошо же, — Сириус помрачнел. — Я не спрашиваю, кто сварил тебе это зелье, уж наверняка не декан. Но кто тебя надоумил?  
— Ты отказываешь мне в сообразительности?  
— Я не отказываю тебе в честности. Ты же никогда не жульничал, Реги!  
Тот вплотную подступил к брату.  
— Будь добр, оставь эти собачьи клички при себе.  
Сириус опустил руку, позволяя Регулусу наконец пройти к столу, и сам последовал за ним.  
— Я сообщу твоему декану. Или сразу директору.  
— Воля твоя, — пожал плечами Регулус, раскладывая перед собой словари.  
— Я им докажу.  
— Не думаю.  
— Черт бы тебя побрал!..  
Регулус посмотрел на него с укоризной.  
— Тише. Ты мне мешаешь. И не только мне.  
На другом конце длинного стола Сириус заметил еще одного старшекурсника-слизеринца.  
— Староста? Отлично, — и недолго думая, направился туда.  
Том Риддл сидел за библиотечным столом, погруженный в свои записи. Услышав за спиной шаги, он, не поднимая головы и не оборачиваясь, спросил:  
— Ты нашел, что мне нужно, Блэк?  
Ответа не последовало, и Риддл оторвался от своих бумаг и посмотрел на подошедшего.  
— О! Блэк, да не тот! Какие-то проблемы, Сириус?  
«Еще какие проблемы!» — собирался было заявить тот, но внезапно замялся, озадаченный вопросом, адресованным не ему.  
— Что тебе нужно от моего брата?..  
Риддл усмехнулся.  
— Ты записался секретарем к младшему брату? До сих пор он прекрасно обходился без посредников.  
Хмыкнув, Сириус выдвинул рядом стоящий стул, но уселся не на него, а на столешницу и, скрестив руки на груди, посмотрел на старосту Слизерина сверху вниз.  
— А мне-то показалось, будто это мой младший брат подался к тебе в секретари.  
Он бросил короткий взгляд на Регулуса. Затем — как бы между прочим — на чужие записи.  
Том проигнорировал замечание Сириуса по поводу его младшего брата, демонстративно свернул свои бумаги и перевязал их лежащим среди книг шнурком. Жестом он велел Регулусу подойти, передал сверток, сначала сказал что-то на ухо, а потом уже в полный голос добавил:  
— Жди меня в гостиной, там договорим, — Том сделал вид, что только сейчас снова вспомнил о присутствии Сириуса. — Это все, что ты хотел спросить?  
— Все секретничаете, — недобро усмехнулся Блэк. — Ну-ну...  
Регулус принял сверток из рук старосты, с готовностью кивнул и, разворачиваясь к выходу, бросил через плечо:  
— Ты злишься не потому, что твой факультет, как ты выражаешься, «облажался». Ты зол на себя, потому что на самом деле желал мне победы и теперь чувствуешь себя виноватым.  
Отталкиваясь от столешницы, Сириус наклонился вперед, как будто получил неожиданный удар ниже пояса.  
— А ты, как я погляжу, по-прежнему предпочитаешь, чтобы старшие водили тебя за руку. — Перевел взгляд на Риддла. — Не удивлюсь, если это ты нашептал ему хлебнуть Зелья удачи перед игрой.  
Том откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Гриффиндорцев не учат не валить все вопросы в кучу? Последовательность в предъявлении претензий явно не твой конек, Сириус. Так что интересует тебя в первую очередь? Почему твой брат прислушивается к моему мнению и игнорирует твое? Или почему ваша команда так предсказуемо проиграла?  
— Гриффиндорцев учат побеждать честно.  
Притворившись, будто не слышал ни одного вопроса, кроме первого, Сириус обогнул стул, на котором сидел староста, встал позади него, взялся обеими руками за спинку и слегка потянул на себя, словно намеревался его опрокинуть.  
— А чему учат вас?  
— Помимо всего прочего, нас учат выдержке и хладнокровию.  
Том резко встал, освобождая стул, развернулся лицом к Сириусу и присел на край стола.  
— Так это будет светская беседа, Сириус? Обо всем и ни о чем? Так бы сразу и сказал: господа слизеринцы, мне, видите ли, скучно уже на своем Гриффиндоре, хочу хотя бы на седьмом курсе пообщаться с умными людьми, — Риддл разминал кисти рук и с усмешкой наблюдал за своим собеседником.  
Блэк-старший на шаг отступил. Не выпуская стула из рук, перехватил его за перекладины, размахнулся и обрушил плашмя на стол — тяжелое сиденье не намного разминулось с головой старосты.  
Блэк-младший вздрогнул от грохота, на секунду замер у выхода и обернулся.  
Том Риддл пристально посмотрел на разбушевавшегося Сириуса, затем схватил его за плечи и с силой оттолкнул назад, прижав к книжным полкам.  
— Слушай ты, псих! — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Не умеешь разговаривать словами — сиди в своей башне и не вылезай оттуда, не смеши людей! Хочешь, чтобы Регулус полюбовался, как я буду выбивать из его старшего брата гриффиндорскую дурь?  
— Зато ты горазд разглагольствовать, умник, — фыркнул Сириус в лицо Риддлу. — Давай, позови его. Он будет только рад. — И не дожидаясь ответа, крикнул: — Эй, маленький братец! Хочешь посмотреть, как твой шеф будет выбивать из меня дурь? — Видя, что тот медлит, посвистел. — Реги, к ноге!  
Регулус не двинулся с места.  
Риддл ухмыльнулся:  
— Так вот как ты относишься к младшему брату? Как к собачке? Не удивительно, что он шарахается от тебя, как от... Может быть, уже пора привыкнуть к тому, что на этом поле ты проиграл с разгромным счетом?  
В ответ Сириус только дернул плечом.  
Регулус медленно приблизился.  
— Я хочу посмотреть. Да, я думаю, это небезынтересно.  
Том Риддл сложил руки на груди и самодовольно ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за реакцией Сириуса на слова брата.  
— Ну что, Блэк-старший, похоже, для тебя самое время признать — туше! — Том перевел взгляд с одного на другого и рассмеялся: — Если не больше.  
Сириус обвел его презрительным взглядом с головы до ног.  
— Что ж, — кашлянув, поправил узел на галстуке, словно тот мешал ему дышать. — Ладно, — одернул жилетку. — Повеселились и хватит, — стряхнул невидимую грязь с рукава и вновь поднял голову. — Я считаю своим долгом поставить руководство Школы в известность, что ваш ловец смухлевал на сегодняшнем матче с ведома и одобрения старосты.  
С этими словами он взял Регулуса за локоть, отстранил его со своего пути и направился к выходу, не дожидаясь, пока библиотекарь явится на шум и выставит его из читального зала.  
Том Риддл бросил на Регулуса предостерегающий взгляд, нагнал Сириуса и на ходу негромко сказал:  
— Сегодня после отбоя на третьем этаже. Если не струсишь, — после этого он ускорил шаг и вышел из библиотеки.


	2. Chapter 2

В спальню Сириус зашел только за тем, чтобы скинуть мантию, стянуть с себя безрукавку и оставить галстук на прикроватной тумбочке. Уйти после отбоя, имея в друзьях старосту, который сам периодически отлучается по делам, явно не вписывающимся в школьный устав, было несложно. Гораздо сложнее оказалось объяснить друзьям, почему он намерен уйти один. Такие варианты как «нужно прогуляться», «нужно уладить кое-что», «это личное» Джеймс категорически забраковал и успокоился лишь тогда, когда Сириус пообещал рассказать ему всё... потом.  
Теперь же Блэк явился в назначенное место и бродил по коридору, стараясь держаться в тени, подальше от факелов. Он не трусил — он скучал. Вопреки обыкновению спать хотелось смертельно...  
Несколько минут Том Риддл наблюдал за расхаживающим по коридору Блэком из тени одной из многочисленных пустующих ниш. Затем оттолкнулся от стены, быстрым шагом вышел на середину коридора и спросил:  
— И давно ли гриффиндорцы балуются тем, что распространяют клевету на другие факультеты, которым довелось наступить на одну из любимых мозолей красно-полосатых?  
— Я не занимаюсь распространением клеветы, — негромко отозвался Сириус, останавливаясь в круге света.  
Риддл медленно обошел вокруг Блэка, постукивая по бедру палочкой.  
— А как в таком случае называется твоя попытка обвинить наш факультет в мошенничестве во время последнего матча?  
Сириус со вздохом покачал головой.  
— Ты же знаешь, что это не пустые слова, Риддл. Я не слепой, и Регулус не стал отрицать очевидное.  
— Регулус — умный юноша, в отличие от своего брата. Он не будет спорить с тем, кто не готов принять чужие аргументы. Он просто не стал тратить на тебя свое время.  
— Зачем же ты тратишь свое? – Сириус наконец повернулся к нему лицом.  
Риддл прервал свое движение по кругу и остановился напротив Блэка.  
— Я не позволю твоим глупым домыслам очернить репутацию моего факультета.  
Тот лишь пожал плечами.  
— Ну и что ты сделаешь? Наймешь адвоката?  
— Для чего? Для того, чтобы ткнуть тебя носом в твою же собственную глупость, мне помощники не нужны. Помимо чести факультета, мне небезразлична честь фамилии Регулуса. Он же не виноват, что его старший брат с такой легкостью готов выставить на посмешище свое имя. Твоими стараниями к фамилии Блэк прилипнет дурная слава вздорного ябедника.  
Сириус устало вздохнул. Очевидно, суточный запас злости он сегодня уже израсходовал, так что сил у него не осталось даже на то, чтобы огрызаться.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я сменил фамилию? Ладно, уговорил, так и быть. Что еще?  
Том посмотрел на сонную физиономию Сириуса и сердито прищурился:  
— Если бы тебе не пришла в голову дурная мысль угрожать мне каким-то липовым разоблачением, ты бы сейчас храпел в своей постели и видел десятый сказочный сон о победе вашей команды. Хотя бы во сне, раз уж этому не суждено случиться в реальной жизни.  
— Я тебе не угрожал. Я просто сообщил о своих намерениях, — в ответ на сердитый взгляд Риддла Сириус беззлобно улыбнулся. — Директор уже в курсе.  
Том Риддл схватил Блэка за грудки и прошипел:  
— Врешь, гриффиндорская придурь!  
— Не вру, — взяв его за запястья, Сириус предпринял вялую попытку отцепить его руки от своей рубашки. — И брату не позволю.  
Риддл хорошенько встряхнул Блэка и процедил сквозь зубы:  
— Я видел директора час назад, и он никак не дал понять, что в курсе придуманной тобой истории. И я ни за что не поверю, что ты станешь так глупо «топить» собственного брата. Так ради какого хрена весь это блеф, Сириус?  
Блэк поморщился и уже приложил некоторую силу, чтобы оттолкнуть Риддла.  
— Да отвали ты...  
Тот с силой отшвырнул Блэка к стене, брезгливо поморщился и демонстративно отряхнул ладони.  
— Что, заварил жидкую кашу на тухлой воде и теперь не знаешь, как ее расхлебывать? За все нужно отвечать, Сириус, даже если ты трижды истеричный псих.  
Блэк потер ушибленное плечо и насмешливо фыркнул, видя, как староста «умывает руки».  
— Зачем позвал, если не хочешь пачкаться? Что тебе от меня нужно, Риддл? Ты же у нас лучше всех умеешь формулировать претензии, вот и скажи толком.  
Риддл отошел к окну и присел на подоконник.  
— Я уже давно все сформулировал, это ты, как обычно пропускаешь все мимо ушей. Зачем я тебя звал, очень даже понятно. Непонятно другое — какого фига ты пришел, если, как ты утверждаешь, уже все решил и все сделал?  
— Знаешь что, — внезапно разозлился Блэк, — в следующий раз, если хочешь, чтобы я тебя понял правильно, приводи с собой переводчика — или иди нахрен. А если у моего брата будут проблемы, то исключительно по твоей милости.  
Слизеринец презрительно ухмыльнулся.  
— Хорошо. Я повторю специально для тех, кто все понимает только с десятого раза и не более пяти слов за раз. Я постараюсь изложить свои мысли так, чтобы их смысл дошел даже до такого идиота, как ты. Так вот. Ты обвиняешь своего брата в мошенничестве. Ты обвиняешь меня в подстрекательстве. Ты обвиняешь нашу команду в нечестной игре. Ты обвиняешь наш факультет в обмане. И все это не имея ни малейших доказательств, на одних догадках и чем-то, что померещилось тебе с недосыпу, от переутомления или просто из-за свойственной тебе импульсивности. Теперь понятно? Ты все выдумал, Блэк! А пострадает целый факультет и... на меня тебе плевать, но и твой брат тоже!  
— Скажи-ка, умник, — начал Блэк, приближаясь к Риддлу, — часто ли ты присутствуешь на тренировках своей команды? Ты внимательно следишь за ловцом? Ты знаешь, как он играет и почему он играет именно так? Ты можешь определить его настроение, состояние его здоровья только по тому, как он держит плечи, сидя на метле, по тому, какая рука у него впереди на древке, по тому, под каким углом он смотрит на трибуну?.. Докажи, что тебе не плевать на моего брата. Докажи, что ты сейчас переживаешь за него, а не трясешься над своей драгоценной репутацией. Докажи мне, что он дорог тебе как человек. И тогда я, возможно, еще подумаю, стоит ли с тобой разговаривать.


	3. Chapter 3

Том Риддл медленно встал с подоконника и направил на Блэка палочку.  
— Мне не нужно торчать на трибунах во время каждой тренировки, чтобы знать манеру игры каждого из игроков, уж можешь мне поверить. И если бы ты разбирался в людях так, как я, Блэк, ты бы знал: они меняются. А те, кто умеет учиться и прислушиваться к дельным советам, как твой брат, умеют корректировать свои действия с пользой для других. В данном случае — для команды и факультета.  
— Так вот оно что, — Сириус остановился в нескольких дюймах от направленного на него кончика волшебной палочки. — Использование запрещенных приемов ты называешь корректировкой действия во благо команде, а подстрекательство — дельным советом? Здорово...  
Пальцами левой руки Риддл сделал приглашающее движение.  
— А теперь еще раз, по слогам: до-ка-за-тель-ства! Они у тебя есть?  
Блэк посмотрел на него с укоризной.  
— Материальных — нет. Ты же знаешь. Зачем спрашивать.  
Риддл изобразил на лице легкое изумление и развел руками.  
— Так с чем ты собирался идти к директору, Блэк? Ты ведь еще не ходил! Надеялся... на что?  
— И этот человек обвиняет меня в том, что я не готов принимать чужие аргументы! — Сириус картинно закатил глаза. — Ты считаешь, что если директор немедленно не вызвал тебя на ковер и не припер к стенке, то он и не знает ничего? Ну так пойди к нему сам и убедись, что я не вру.  
Риддл рассмеялся:  
— Ты путаешься в терминах, Блэк. Это не аргументы, это блеф! И, разумеется, я никуда не пойду. — Он наклонился вперед и понизил голос: — Если выяснится, что твои фантазии каким-то образом заденут наш факультет... Тебе не жить, Сириус.  
— Тебе не жить, Риддл, — эхом отозвался тот, — если твои дельные советы навредят моему брату. А пока, — Сириус улыбнулся и мягко похлопал слизеринца по плечу, — можешь расслабиться. Ничего тебе не будет, раз доказательств нет.  
Том перехватил руку Сириуса.  
— Пока ты сам вредишь своему брату. И уже не первый год, — он приподнял брови, словно его только что осенила одна мысль. — Я понял! Ты мстишь! Мне или брату, или обоим сразу, но это банальная месть. Ему ты не можешь простить, что перестал быть ему интересен, а мне — что общение со мной для него интереснее общения с родным братом.  
Улыбка на лице Блэка превратилась в горькую усмешку, глаза потемнели.  
— Зря ты это сказал...  
— Ну, вот мы и нашли истинную причину твоего «праведного» гнева! — в голосе Тома прозвучало злорадство. — Значит, все-таки месть!  
— Мне до сих пор не приходило в голову мстить, а уж связываться с тобой — тем более, — Блэк со злостью отдернул руку. — Я просто не представлял, как ты опасен для Регулуса. Теперь я, пожалуй, поищу и доказательства, чтобы тебе мало не показалось. А если братец снова соврет, выгораживая тебя... я даже не знаю, что я с тобой сделаю.  
Том Риддл презрительно вытер освободившуюся руку о свой джемпер.  
— Ты лаешь, Блэк, значит, не укусишь. Угрожаешь, значит, ничего ты мне не сделаешь. Ты слабак! И твой брат это знает. Поэтому он не с тобой. И никогда не будет.  
Сириус Блэк развернулся, сжимая кулак, и, презрев всякую магию, молча двинул старосте в челюсть.  
Риддл зашипел, с шумом втягивая воздух сквозь зубы — не столько от боли, сколько от злости, переходящей в ярость. Восстановив равновесие, он демонстративно спрятал палочку, по-звериному оскалился и бросился на Сириуса, снова хватая его за грудки и одновременно толкая назад в попытке прижать к стене.  
За пару секунд до этого Блэк отвлекся, потирая костяшки пальцев, лишь краем глаза заметил, как Риддл убирает палочку, и даже не подумал сопротивляться, когда тот в очередной раз вцепился в его рубашку и распластал его спиной по стенке.  
— Ну, всё, — усмехнулся Сириус, — теперь не отмоешься.  
Том наклонился вперед и сказал так тихо, чтобы было слышно только его противнику:  
— От чего? От твоих мозгов? Если ты собрался опять жаловаться, Сириус, так я не зря убрал палочку. Я — староста, застал тебя после отбоя в неположенном месте. Ты напал первый.  
На последних словах он на мгновение отстранился назад, низко наклонил голову и ударил Блэка лбом в переносицу, одновременно дергая того на себя.  
От полученного удара Блэк едва устоял на ногах. Он шатнулся вперед, зажмурившись, прижимая ладони к лицу, непроизвольно всхлипнул. А когда поднял голову, с видом безумного художника, вознамерившегося сотворить шедевр, одной рукой вцепился в узел слизеринского галстука, другую же обтер о воротничок Риддла, оставляя на нем пятна крови из носа.  
Том Риддл сделал вид, что не заметил выходки Блэка. Он расцепил пальцы, сделал пару шагов назад и посмотрел на Сириуса, не скрывая удовлетворения от полученного результата.  
— Ну? Сразу побежишь ябедничать или потерпишь до утра? Вряд ли ты будешь ждать — твоя рассудительность всегда отстает от горячности на пару часов, не меньше. Если они вообще когда-нибудь встречаются. Успокоился бы ты уже и оставил в покое и меня, и своего брата. Раз и навсегда.  
— И не мечтай, — глухо отозвался Блэк, утирая нос тыльной стороной ладони. — И скажи Реги... пусть не удивляется, когда директор вызовет его... вместе со мной.  
Верхняя губа Тома презрительно искривилась.  
— Я скажу Регулусу только одно — что он был совершенно прав в своем решении порвать с тобой. Уж лучше быть единственным сыном своих родителей, чем иметь такого брата.  
Сириус качнул головой, отчего голова закружилась, и он вынужден был опереться рукой на стену.  
— А еще лучше не иметь ни брата, ни родителей для полного счастья, ага?  
Том ухмыльнулся и кивнул.  
— Отрадно видеть, что хотя бы раз в год тебя посещают мудрые мысли. Ты абсолютно прав, иногда лучше не иметь никого.  
— Это так здорово, — продолжил Сириус свою «мудрую мысль», — когда тебя никто не любит и никому-то ты на хрен не сдался, кроме несчастного пацаненка, которому не повезло с братом...  
Том Риддл не удержался и коротко рассмеялся.  
— Ты выдаешь желаемое за действительное, Сириус. Мне плевать, любят меня или нет. И кроме, как ты выражаешься, «несчастного пацаненка», я «сдался» очень многим. И ты это прекрасно знаешь.  
Блэк снова всхлипнул и несколько секунд стоял, запрокинув голову.  
— Как бы то ни было, — сказал он наконец, — моего брата ты не получишь. А будут ли проблемы у твоего факультета, зависит теперь только от него.  
Том покачал головой, снова достал свою палочку, сделал короткий взмах в сторону разбитого носа Сириуса, посылая безмолвное «эпиcкей».  
— Это теперь зависит только от тебя. Потому что если тебе вздумается идти к директору с этой твоей идеей фикс по поводу нечестной игры, то я тоже пойду к нему. И он выслушает мою версию событий, а именно: ты шлялся по школе после отбоя, я тебя за этим делом застукал, и ты на меня напал, — при этих словах Том провел ладонью по синяку на своей щеке. — Я вынужден был защищаться, а потом оказал тебе первую помощь — Приори Инкантатем расскажет нашему уважаемому директору, как все было на самом деле. И какой же вывод он сделает? Правильно! Ты решил мне отомстить и придумал ложное обвинение.  
Сириус потер переносицу и глубоко вздохнул, словно проверяя качество заклинания. Улыбнувшись, он приблизился к Риддлу и по-дружески обнял его за плечи одной рукой.  
— Ну так пойдем к нему вместе.  
Том усмехнулся каким-то своим мыслям, как будто услышал хорошую шутку, которая напомнила ему о чем-то другом, не менее смешном. Не скидывая руку Сириуса со своих плеч, он повернул голову, с веселым вызовом приподнял брови и ответил:  
— Пойдем! Уверен, он чрезвычайно обрадуется.  
— Не обрадуется, — с притворным сожалением вздохнул Сириус. — Но я позволю тебе высказаться первым.  
Ободряюще похлопав Риддла по плечу, он первым двинулся в сторону лестницы.  
— Так ты меня застукал, значит?.. Ну что же, веди.  
Том обогнал Сириуса и быстрым шагом, не оборачиваясь и не проверяя, идет ли Блэк за ним, направился ко входу в директорский кабинет.


	4. Chapter 4

Не откладывай на завтра то, что можно сделать послезавтра, особенно если дело касается составления не важных, но совершенно обязательных писем в Министерство — дело столь утомительное, что если не выполнить его до обеда, то об отдыхе после ужина остается только мечтать.  
Альбус Дамблдор отложил перо и задумчиво покрутил близстоящий глобус звездного неба — сначала по часовой стрелке, затем против нее. Неторопливо поднялся, обогнул стол, переложил пару фолиантов с одной полки на другую, потер пальцем краешек рамы одного из портретов на предмет определения происхождения малозаметного пятна на позолоте.  
— И почему я до сих пор не обзавелся секретарем, Фоукс?  
Огнекрылая птица встрепенулась на своей жердочке у двери и что-то проворковала в ответ. Профессор вздохнул.  
— Ты прав, Фоукс, ты прав... Пойду-ка я прогуляюсь.  
Однако уйти далеко от своего кабинета ему не пришлось — за первым же поворотом в коридоре он едва не столкнулся с Томом Риддлом, за которым следовал Сириус Блэк. Первый был нехарактерно для себя возбужден, второй — нехарактерно мрачен.  
Директор заложил руки за спину.  
— Что стряслось, молодые люди? Что заставило вас покинуть ваши спальни в столь поздний час?  
Том резко остановился.  
— Добрый вечер, профессор! Очень не хотел беспокоить вас в такой поздний час, но, к сожалению, обстоятельства вынудили. Впрочем, с вашего позволения, я предоставлю этим «обстоятельствам» последний шанс сохранить лицо и поступить так, как это принято у взрослых людей, — он повернулся к Блэку и посмотрел на него как безгранично терпеливый дядюшка на не в меру расшалившегося племянника. — Ну, давай, рассказывай все сам, иначе это сделаю я.  
Дамблдор с нескрываемым интересом посмотрел на Сириуса, но тот, приблизившись, лишь молча кивнул на перепачканный воротник Риддла. Профессор подслеповато прищурился, встревожился, взял старосту Слизерина за плечи, развернул к свету.  
— Боюсь, что это не малиновый сироп, Том. Ты ранен?  
Том улыбнулся, демонстрируя, что с ним все в порядке.  
— Это не моя кровь, профессор, так уж получилось. На синяк не обращайте внимания. Откровенно говоря, я не собирался идти к вам из-за такого незначительно инцидента, но кое-кто, — по-прежнему улыбаясь, он посмотрел на Блэка, — сам предложил не откладывать дело в долгий ящик. Я полагал, что Сириус собирается честно во всем признаться, а теперь я в некотором недоумении. Я не хочу брать на себя роль доносчика, профессор.  
— Я честно во всем признаюсь, если ты больше не будешь давать «ценных» советов моему брату, — буркнул Сириус.  
Том недоуменно приподнял брови и, переведя взгляд с Блэка на директора, пожал плечами, давая понять, что не понимает сути претензий.  
Сириус тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я шлялся по школе после отбоя, встретил в коридоре старосту. Мне не понравилось то, что он мне сказал, и я дал ему в рыло. Он дал мне сдачи. Я испачкал его одежду. Он применил ко мне излечивающее заклятие, — он бросил косой взгляд на Риддла, — чтобы я не испачкал еще и его репутацию. — Блэк поднял глаза на директора.  
Тот кивнул, поощряя его продолжать, но Сириус замолчал и отвернулся.  
Дамблдор вопросительно посмотрел на слизеринца.  
— Похоже, я вложил в свой удар больше силы, чем оно того требовало, — в голосе Тома Риддла появились нотки сожаления и обеспокоенности. — Кровотечение я остановил, а вот про вероятность более серьезной травмы не подумал. Профессор, — он повернулся к директору и понизил голос, — речь идет о банальном нарушении школьного распорядка. Драка — ерунда, у меня нет личных претензий к Блэку. Мне кажется, ему нужно показаться в больничном крыле — как-то это все смахивает на сотрясение мозга.  
С озабоченным выражением лица он снова обратился к Сириусу:  
— У тебя голова не кружится, Блэк?  
Голова у Блэка и в самом деле начала кружиться, и к горлу поднялась тошнота. Даже если ему и было что сказать, сейчас он не мог произнести ни слова.  
Директор мягко обхватил гриффиндорца за плечи одной рукой, другой приобнял слизеринца и неспешно двинулся вперед по коридору, увлекая за собой обоих.  
— Похоже, ты прав, Том. Ты действительно бьешь сильнее, чем следует. Можешь возвращаться в спальню, а я провожу Сириуса... Куда тебя проводить, Сириус? — Он остановился.  
— В больничное крыло, — хрипло отозвался тот. — Я и вправду спятил, если думал, что с ним можно говорить по-хорошему.  
— Надеюсь, по дороге ты поведаешь мне о причинах, заставивших тебя нарушить правила Школы? Ты ведь понимаешь, что так или иначе я буду вынужден снять баллы с Гриффиндора за это нарушение. И за драку тоже.  
Сириус мрачно взглянул на Риддла.  
— Это всего лишь продолжение того, о чем я уже рассказывал вам сегодня...  
Том ответил Сириусу укоризненным взглядом и снова обратился к директору:  
— Я не хотел затрагивать эту тему, профессор, потому что в результате Блэк вредит в первую очередь самому себе. Какая-то банальная, я бы даже сказал, по-детски иррациональная братская ревность — и вот уже взрослый, казалось бы, человек сочиняет совершенно фантастические истории. Поверьте, профессор, я бы с радостью проигнорировал все эти инсинуации и только порадовался за полет фантазии своего однокурсника, но когда речь идет о добром имени моего факультета... — На секунду он сжал кулаки, но тут же расслабился и развел руками: — Повлияйте хоть вы на него, профессор, ибо я уже исчерпал все легальные и условно легальные средства. Может быть, его отрезвит хотя бы ваш авторитет.  
— Я найду доказательства, — Блэк упрямо сжал кулаки, в точности повторяя движение Риддла, и так же быстро, как он, разжал пальцы. — Я их найду, раз уж на то пошло.  
Дамблдор покачал головой.  
— Сириус, скажи мне, что для тебя важнее: чтобы староста Слизерина признал твою правоту или чтобы я тебе поверил? — И не получив ответа, продолжал: — Так вот, я тебе верю. Верю, что этим вечером ты приходил ко мне не для того, чтобы требовать справедливости, не за возмездием, а за поддержкой. Ты сказал, что тебе обидно за свою команду, но еще обиднее за своего брата. Ты сказал, что Регулус всегда был честным и ты опасаешься, что если он начнет вести себя иначе под влиянием старосты, то в конце концов перестанет быть самим собой. Я вижу, что тебе небезразлична его судьба, и это делает тебе честь.  
Сдвинув очки на кончик носа, профессор посмотрел на старосту.  
— Том, я полагаю, ты знаешь, что подозрения Сириуса небезосновательны, но ты дорожишь репутацией факультета, и это похвально. Пожалуйста, не волнуйся. Доброму имени Слизерина ничего не грозит. Сириус поставил меня в известность, но просил не давать хода этому делу, чтобы не навлекать неприятности на брата. К тому же он не предоставил мне вещественных доказательств. А как ты понимаешь, — с улыбкой добавил он, — нет доказательств — нет и проблем.  
Том Риддл улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Доказательств нет, потому что Блэку нечего доказывать, профессор. Но вы правы — это уже вопрос веры. Спокойной ночи, — он слегка качнул головой, раскланиваясь.  
Проходя мимо Сириуса, он похлопал его по плечу, подмигнул и чуть слышно бросил:  
— Этот раунд ты проиграл, Блэк. И так будет всегда.  
Еще раз улыбнувшись директору, Риддл направился к лестнице, ведущей в гостиную Слизерина.  
— Я не отдам тебе брата, чего бы мне это ни стоило, гадюка ты самодовольная, — прошипел в ответ Сириус, дернув плечом и проводив Риддла ненавидящим взглядом, виновато посмотрел на профессора. — Простите меня. Я не должен был... нарушать устав.  
Дамблдор понимающе кивнул.  
— Лучше проиграть, чем прослыть трусом, не так ли?  
Блэк невесело усмехнулся.  
— Завтра я вызову Регулуса, как и обещал. И позову тебя. Поговорим все вместе, без посторонних. В конце концов, выбор средств для достижения цели — дело сугубо личное. Регулус мог как принять предложение старосты использовать запрещенный прием, так и отклонить его. Что он выберет в следующий раз — кто знает. В любом случае это его право, и его выбор — на его совести. Ты можешь не одобрять этот выбор, Сириус, но не принять его ты не можешь. — С этими словами директор вновь протянул гриффиндорцу руку. — Так куда, ты сказал, тебя проводить?..

**Author's Note:**

> Заранее благодарю за отзывы. :)


End file.
